My Life in Snippets and Phrases
by phoniexchild
Summary: [Updated: 10.27] We do not remember days, we remember moments. The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten. Cesare Pavese
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat, do not own _The 4400_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter One

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana stirred, hearing sounds from the baby monitor. The noises persisted for another minute, before she turned over and sighed. Glancing to her side, Diana knew her husband wasn't going to be getting up this time, even though it was his night. Granted this was the sixth time the baby decided she needed some attention. And it was five-thirty in the morning.

Diana quietly got out of bed and put on a robe. She looked at her husband for a moment - he was still sound asleep, but Diana didn't blame him. He was working longer now. Looking exhausted even in his sleep.

After making sure she looked appropriate, in case Maia woke up, Diana headed towards the nursery. As she neared the crib, the infant lessen her cries.

"As I thought," Diana spoke softly as she lifted her daughter up out of the crib, "you just wanted some attention."

The baby simply blinked at her mother, and yawned.

Diana just smiled. She went over to the cushioned rocking chair her sister, April, had bought her. After making sure that her daughter wasn't in need of a diaper change or was hungry, Diana simply rocked.

Some time had passed when Diana heard her name being said. Looking up she saw her husband, half-awake, shirtless, and hair sticking up in awkward ways.

"Morning, Marco."

"Mornin'," he yawned. He cautiously walked over. Diana noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but also knew that Marco was still very careful around his firstborn.

He sat on the floor next to the rocking chair, watching his daughter sleep. "She lives up to her name," he whispered.

"Yes." Diana agreed, thinking that the name Bella fit perfectly.

The next thing Diana knew, Maia was in the nursery whispering, "Mom."

"Maia?" Diana shifted, trying to become more comfortable, but realized that she was still holding Bella and that Marco was resting his head on her lap. "What time is?"

"Quarter after seven." Maia answered, "Do you need help?"

Diana smiled appreciatively at her eldest daughter, "Can you take Bella? Just put her in the crib."

Maia nodded, then concentrated on properly handling her baby sister.

"Is Becca's mother taking you to school today?" Diana asked, while pondering how to leave the chair without waking Marco.

"Yes, Mrs. Reese said she would be here at seven-forty." Maia answered softly, placing a blanket over Bella.

_Twenty-five minutes._

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Diana questioned, momentarily giving up in her task to leave the rocking chair.

"Yup, _and_ I brushed my teeth." Maia said happily.

"Good," Diana smiled, "I'll be out in a minute. Just let me get your father up."

"Okay," Maia said brightly, then left quietly.

Diana sighed, realizing the way she would be leaving the chair in this lifetime was to wake her husband up.

"Marco," A pause - no response, "Marco, wake up." After another pause and still no response, Diana decided to resort to a tactic that she found worked quite well.

"Marco," Diana said slightly more stern than before and gently grabbed his ear.

"Huh?" Marco said, confusedly, blinking rapidly, "Diana?"

"Good morning." Diana said, trying not to laugh.

Marco blinked a few more times, then squinted at her, "Where are my glasses?"

"How should I know?" Diana answered with a smile, "You must have left them on the table."

"Okay," Marco muttered, then laid his head back on Diana's lap.

"Marco! Now is not the time to sleep. You have work."

"Go in for me." His voice muffled.

"_I_'m still on maternity leave."

"Mmm."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just 'mmm'." Marco sighed, "I'm tired," he added unnecessarily.

Diana just smiled, running her hand through his hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **615

**Date Posted: **9.16.05

**Date Written: **9.16.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by the wonderful Mary - only person I know that loves _The 4400_ as much as I do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra Bits: **Bella: (Italian) beautiful

**Author's Notes:** I'll be posting this in, well, snippets. Little bits very so often. Whenever I get a chance to write. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Other Notes That You Don't Have To Read:** I told myself I wouldn't write any new fics until I finished writing my _Lost_ story (which is only two and half chapters written), but combination of the season finale of _The 4400_ and the lack of Marco-centric fics (there are only four of them, by Fanwoman and bailunrui) prompted me to write this. In complete honesty, I had only planned a one-shot - Maia's POV, her wanting Marco and Diana to finally get together (because she had a vision they would), and accidentally referring to Marco as 'Dad' in front of Diana. That was _suppose _to be it. But, nooo, my brain kept adding to it, then completely changed it. So this is what I got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I repeat, do not own _The 4400_. Not that they'd let me anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Two

by: phoniexchild

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana stretched, feeling her muscles shift. _That felt nice._ She put her keys on the counter, careful not to make too much noise. Maia had a friend sleeping over and Diana was sure that Marco was trying to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Diana had returned to work a few weeks ago and her schedule had quickly picked up. Which was starting to mean that, Diana would return home after everyone, sometimes even Marco, was already asleep.

Sighing slightly, Diana went to check on Maia and her friend, Becca. Peering into the room, she saw that both girls were asleep in sleeping bags. There was a flashlight - still on - between them. Smiling, Diana silently went over, picked up the flashlight and turned it off. She put it on Maia's dresser as she left the room.

Walking into her own room was a slightly different affair. The lights were on and a mix of funk rock and classical music was playing quietly from the CD player. Half-laying on the still-made bed was one sleeping Marco Pacella, a copy of H.P. Lovecraft's Mountains of Madness discarded nearby, with baby Bella positioned comfortably on his lap.

Diana smiled. She turned off the CD player and moved the book to the dresser. Gently picking up Bella, she sighed. Shortly after Diana started working again, Bella started having trouble sleeping. And the only thing that could help Bella sleep seemed to her father. Not that Marco minded, Diana thought, he greatly enjoyed being his daughter's teddy bear.

After putting the infant into her own bed, Diana returned to the master bedroom. She quietly undressed, getting ready for bed. Just when she was almost finished, two arms encircled her.

"Hey."

"I thought you were asleep," Diana turned so that she was facing her husband.

Marco grinned, and Diana knew he was going to say something he thought was witty and romantic, "Why dream when you're here?"

Diana laughed, "Very nice, Romeo."

He just smirked at her, "I do try."

Diana reached her arms around Marco and started twirling her fingers through the hairs of his nape, "How was everything?"

"Maia and Becca went to sleep at ten-twenty, but didn't actually fall asleep until after eleven."

Diana smiled, knowing that would happen.

"And," Marco continued, "Kerry is coming over after breakfast. I've already gotten a solemn promise from Maia about babysitting in the near future."

Diana laughed out loud at this, knowing exactly what Marco wanted to do while Maia babysat. "You seem to be thinking ahead."

Marco answered this by kissing her rather passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count:** 432

**Date Posted:** 9.18.05

**Date Written:** 9.17.05

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by the ever-wonderful Mary, who helped with exactly what type of music and books a certain lovable genius would enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I have to give props to scifigate . com / the4400 - not only do they have a ton of screencaps, but also transcripts. Only up to _Carrier_, but that's forgivable. That's how Mary and I found the title of H.P. Lovecraft's book (even found out the exact story Tess quoted, but I didn't use that in the story).

Again, I have to credit Mary (my beta) with helping me find the book title and type of music Marco would listen too. This girl stayed up with me into the wee hours of the morning. That is dedication. …Or quite possibly addiction. Both work, she helps out a lot. Much kudos to Mary. Especially concerning the "sentence from hell".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Though if I did I'd take Marco and …cough can't exactly discuss that here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Three

by: phoniexchild

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana rolled over in bed and was not met by the feel of another body. This was an oddity. Sitting up, she looked at the clock. It was nine forty-three in the morning. _At least it's Saturday._

She put on a robe, went out into the kitchen where Maia and Becca sat, eating cereal.

"Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Mrs. Pacella." Becca said around a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

"Morning, Mom." Maia said, sounding rather awake, "Dad's in the shower. And Bella's been quiet."

Diana smiled at her daughter, "Thanks, honey." She glanced at the clock, "What time is Kerry coming over?"

"There was a change of plans. Kerry invited us over to her house. Dad said it was okay." Diana could see Maia swallow the question of "Can we?" Maia was in some ways still unsure of Marco's parental authority over her and if Diana could veto any decision he made.

"Well, if Marco said it was okay, then I have no objects."

"Yes!" both girls chorused; Maia's face lit up, "Thanks, Mom!"

Diana just grinned at them, "Just remember the promise you made your father about babysitting Bella."

"Of course," Maia said, "I won't forget." She vowed with a small smirk.

Deciding to - for the time being - ignore the smirk, Diana went over to refrigerator and took out the orange juice. "When are you two expected at Kerry's?"

"At ten," Maia said, while her tone held a questioning tone.

"Okay. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Mr. Pacella's in the shower," Becca said, timidly.

"I'll get our brushes, Bex." Maia promised and hopped up from her seat.

Becca watched her friend with awe, then looked to Diana, "But where will we brush our teeth?"

Diana smiled reassuringly at the girl, "At the kitchen sink."

"Oh," the girl muttered, sounding embarrassed.

Maia returned with toothbrushes and toothpaste, "Back." She announced. To Diana, "Can we leave after we brush our teeth?"

"Is Becca packed?"

"Yes I am, Mrs. Pacella," Becca said, sounding more sure of herself.

"Okay, but I want you two back for lunch."

"Alright," Maia agreed.

Diana poured herself a glass of orange juice and returned it to its place as Becca finished eating. The girls quickly brushed their teeth and put them back in the proper places.

"Bye, Mom," Maia said and kissed her mother good-bye.

"Thank you for letting me stay over, Mrs. Pacella." Becca said, looking shy.

Maia just grinned at her friend who started to blush as Marco entered the kitchen. Then Diana got it.

"Behave yourselves," she warned.

"Yes," the girls chorused.

"Have fun," Marco called out as they started to leave.

"We will," Maia answered for both of them as Becca went scarlet.

"She likes you," Diana stated after the girls left.

"Hmm?" Marco asked as he opened the refrigerator.

She studied him in his clueless glory; clean shaved, wet hair, and all. "I love you," she said suddenly.

He looked up from his search for food to her, "I know," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Diana smirked, "If you knew that, then why didn't you wait 'til I was awake to take a shower?"

Now Marco was grinning, "Ooh, dirty."

Diana rolled her eyes and was about to answer - when Bella's cries reached the kitchen.

Stifling a sigh, Marco started to head for the nursery, then suddenly stopped, "You can go start the shower. If I'm lucky she'll spit up on me," and with that he left.

Diana's laughter followed him into the nursery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **587

**Date Posted:** 9.18.05

**Date Written:** 9.18.05

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, because she "thoroughly enjoyed it". Yay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** This didn't turn out exactly as I pictured it, but I'm still pretty happy with it. One thing I am slightly worried about is characterizations. If you have any positive suggestions, I'm all ears.

Hope you enjoy it. I might not be posting too much during the week since I have classes. Though I shall do my best.

**Rating:** Changed to 'T' due to suggestive themes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. If I did, Marco would be in more episodes, of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Four

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana twirled the pen uselessly in her hand while staring down at the report she _should_ be finishing. She glanced at the clock - Marco should be home by now. He had stopped by before leaving, but she and Tom were swamped with work. They had had to settle for a quick smile from Diana and an extravagant display of Marco blowing a kiss to his wife.

For someone so smart, he could act so very "silly", as Maia put it.

Diana stretched her arms, while picturing the scene at home. Maia would be finishing her homework as Marco prepared dinner. After her schoolwork was put away properly, Maia would first set the table and then play with Bella until dinner was ready.

Diana started to regret the fact that she told Marco to not wait for her tonight. She glanced at the clock again. Impulsively, she snapped the case folder shut and stood.

She had plenty of time to be home before the dinner was ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **167

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.18.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, because she took the time to read this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **A month! It's been a month since my last post. Wow, time does fly. Who knew?

I have to thank Fanwoman for her help - indirect though it may have been. My muses were stubbornly silent until I read Fanwoman's _Thinking About It_. At 2 am. So she deserves some credit just from writing another Marco/Diana.

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Because if I did, we wouldn't have to wait until the summer for season three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Five

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana sat on the floor, watching her young daughter lay on a blanket, sleeping. Marco had taken Maia out for some quality time and ended up taking her to the mall. Apparently Kerry and Becca had birthdays within the same week.

Bella began to make soft sucking noises her in sleep. Diana just smiled, gently stroking the infant's dark hair away from her face.

Being the mother of a newborn invoked a feeling that Diana associated with adopting Maia and kissing Marco for the first time. She was accepting them into her world of insecurity and uncertainty and in turn asking them to accept her for who she was. Both Maia and Marco knew - maybe not exactly, but they had a pretty good idea - of what they were getting into. Bella didn't. Diana just hoped that would still turn out okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **143

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.23.05-10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who rocks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Short, short, I know. The story demanded to end here and it felt right.

Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter - I am also posting this on my livejournal (link on my bio page) and will answer reviews there. The first three chapters are already answered there.

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Because I just can't think up that stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Six

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana walked into the kitchen, after having put Bella to bed - again. Marco was there still at the table, having a battle of wills with a slice of pizza.

"Have a rough day?" Diana questioned, taking his cold slice and putting it in the microwave.

Marco had a non-committal noise.

She walked over to him, "Anything exciting happen?"

"Actually," Marco looked up at her with a slight smile, "I saw the most amazing woman ever."

"Oh really?" Diana smirked.

"Exquisite." He answered solemnly, pulling her into his lap.

"And did you happen to catch her name?" Diana asked coyly.

"It was Diana," he breathed.

The pizza had long grown cold by the time they were done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **117

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who enjoyed this chapter a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Writing fanfiction is just too much fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Seven

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana came home and the first thing she noticed was that Maia had Bella propped up with pillows and was trying to teach her paddy-cake.

Maia was sitting cross-legged in front of her baby sister, trying to look patient. Diana wondered how long she had been doing this.

Diana walked over to her daughters, "Hi, honey." She leant down to kiss both girls on the head.

"Hi, Mom." Maia answered, still focused on teaching paddy-cake. She took Bella's chubby, baby arm in her hand and touch it to her other hand. "Paddy-cake," she switched arms, "Paddy-cake," here she paused, "I don't think she's getting it."

Diana smiled, "She's still very little. It will be awhile until Bella is old enough to do certain things."

"I just wish she would hurry and grow up," Maia looked at her mother, "I want us to be friends."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **144

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who puts up with me and my "subtle hints" to hurry and read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. I just enjoy it immensely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Eight

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana sat waiting in the car. It was her turn for the car pool and Maia, Kerry, and Becca were running late. She wondered if it was because the girls thought Marco was the one picking them up today - which wasn't true, his turn was next week.

According to Marco, whenever it was his turn to pick up the girls from school, they were usually late. According to Maia, this was because of Becca's small crush on Marco.

When the trio finally appeared, Diana gave Maia a look, questioning, "What took you so long?" To which Maia answered, as the three girls squeezed into the backseats, "Hi, Mom. Sorry, but Kerry forgot something in Miss Eva's room."

Kerry rolling her eyes to this indicated that this was not a true.

"Hello, Kerry and Becca. How was school, girls?"

"Hi, Diana," Kerry grinned while Becca greeted, "Hello, Mrs. Pacella."

"Bex," Maia leant over Kerry to whisper to Becca as Kerry answered Diana's question, "School was okay. Pretty boring, actually. We didn't do anything special."

Diana nodded as she checked that all the girls were wearing seatbelts - they were.

"Mom, can I go over Becca's after homework?"

"We'll see," Diana pulled out into traffic.

"Can we put some music on, Diana? I want Frank Sinatra." Kerry asked, after Diana was on the road.

"No, I want The Beatles." Becca interjected.

"You picked last time," Kerry countered, with Maia backing her up.

"Fine," the girl sighed.

"Old Blue Eyes is simply great; I don't see why you like The Beatles better." Kerry said sagely as Diana put on Sinatra smiling, listening to their banter.

Becca sullenly muttered something about brown eyes that caused Kerry and Maia to crack up laughing as Old Blue Eyes began singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **295

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who loves The Beatles just as much as I do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Since I'm not too sure of the whole lyrics policy on I left out the Sinatra lyric I was going to put after the last sentence.

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Just write fanfiction - something needs to keep me sane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Nine

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana was just starting to make lunch when Maia ran into the kitchen, excited, "Mom, you have to come here!"

"Is something wrong?" Diana asked, worriedly.

"No," Maia assured her mother, "Bella rolled over, all by herself."

Diana followed Maia into the living room where Bella was laying on her stomach, grinning. Diana sat down in front of the baby, while Maia picked up Bella.

"Roll over again for Mommy," the big sister said as she laid Bella down on her back.

Bella was displeased with this new predicament and kicked her little legs and made what Marco joked was the "Skouris angry face." Though she promptly rolled over and looked at Maia as if to say "Ha, take that."

Diana picked up Bella and sat her in her lap. "Look at you," she cooed, gently tickling Bella's tummy.

The baby laughed as her mother and sister lavished attention on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **151

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who is awesome, just for reading ten chapters in one day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Not that they'd let me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Ten

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana exclaimed, "Marco!" upon seeing Bella go tumbling backwards onto a rather large pillow.

"Hi, Diana," Marco grinned sheepishly as Maia giggled.

"What are you two doing?" She questioned, trying to calm herself.

"Just trying to teach Bella to sit up," Maia offered.

Upon seeing Diana's look, Marco assured her, "The pillows are large and soft. Besides," he added, "I'm right here."

Diana conceded, knowing Marco wouldn't let anything happen to any of his girls.

But still, she didn't stray too far from the action, just in case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **88

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Ugh, it's so short! My brain is starting a revolt I believe.

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. Besides, I probably couldn't write enough for an episode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Eleven

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana was carrying laundry into Maia's room when she came across Bella sitting up all by herself; talking to her reflection in the mirror.

Diana placed the laundry basket on the floor and knelt down to Bella. Noticing her mother's presence, Bella looked up, smiled and began to babble at her. Diana planted a kiss on the little one's forehead, then hurried off to find Marco. After finding him, she began to drag him to Maia's room.

"Diana, what is going on?"

"Bella is sitting up by Maia's mirror, talking to herself."

"She's been talking to herself for awhi- wait, did you say sitting up?"

"Yeah," Diana said, mockingly exasperated and brought Marco to Bella.

Bella looked up at her parents, smiled beautifully and waved, then returned to her mirror counterpart.

"See?" Diana grinned, "She's sitting up all on her own."

"Yeah, but I think she's more interested in the mirror right now." Marco replied, watching his daughter in awe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **160

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who said this is "goood."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. I'm running out of witticisms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Twelve

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana sat on the bed, watching Bella babble and gurgle at her reflection. Ever since Diana noticed her sitting up on her own for the first time, Bella could reliably be found in front of a mirror. Either talking or playing with the reflections. Maia was so indescribably happy when she found Bella playing paddy-cake with the mirror. Diana just hoped this strange obsession with the mirror wouldn't cause any type of problems.

Marco assured her it was just natural, something babies do. "Besides," he had said, "I use to talk to the mirror all the time too."

"As an infant or recently?"

"Ha, that's funny." He had clutched his chest in mock-hurt, "I'm wounded."

Diana had simply rolled her eyes.

"Bella," she called out softly.

Bella turned to her mother, "Mama," she said lightly, with a small smile.

Diana just blinked in shock, then crouched down beside the baby. "Did you just say 'mama'?"

"Mama," Bella repeated, vindicating her mother.

Diana just laughed, "Oh your 'dada's going to be so mad," she said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **177

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who listens to me complain when the characters won't behave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The 4400_. I just…don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My Life in Snippets and Phrases: You Can't Turn Back the Clocks_

Chapter Thirteen

by: phoniexchild

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana was putting the dishes in the dishwater when she heard an angry cry from the living room where Bella was. She grabbed the dishtowel and entered the room just as Marco neared the baby.

Bella's favourite toy was sitting on the coffee table - just out of her reach.

"I got ya," Marco said picking up Bella then her toy, he held the toy just out of her reach, "Say 'thank you, dada.'"

Bella blew a raspberry at him.

Diana laughed as Marco shot her look. He inched the toy closer, "Say 'dada' then."

"Eh!" Bella reached for the toy. Sighing, Marco gave in and gave her the toy.

Diana shook her head and returned to the kitchen, hearing Bella laugh as Marco tried to get her to say 'dada.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count: **131

**Date Posted:** 10.27.05

**Date Written:** 10.24.05

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is beta'd by Mary, who I am very, very thankful to for letting me watch the season finale of _The 4400_ with her when we first met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I will try to write longer chapters later.

Also, I could like to credit the NNCC Infant Development site (http/ www. nncc. org/ Child.Dev/infant.dev. html) for any information I used regarding baby development since chapter four.

**Rating: **T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
